Kermit Shorts: Homer Simpson
by JonCartoon2000
Summary: Kermit the Frog spends the night with Homer Simpson. Based on Mickey Shorts: Goofy's Grandma.


{Kermit is just reading a book, sitting on the chair, until he heard the doorbell ring. Kermit sees Fozzie Bear.}

Fozzie Bear: Say, Kerm, I seem to be a real jokester, Homer Simpson's in town, and well, my place just ain't fit for her to stay at. Would it be alright if he stayed at your place tonight?

Kermit: Gee, Fozzie, uh...ah heck, why not?

Fozzie: You're a real froggy, Kerm! I'll go and get her. {Fozzie slams the door and the doorbell rings again, and this time it's Homer Simpson.}

Kermit: Why, hello there, uh...

Homer Simpson: What's to eat there?

Kermit: How about some cookies?

Homer Simpson: Cookies? I'm fixing myself...{Homer has just made a perfect sandwich}...A SAAAAAAAAND-WIIIIIICH! {Homer burps loudly.} Pardon Homer.

{Static appears, and we see a news reporting man and a news reporting lady.}

News Reporter: RIght now, 350,000 tons of chocolate...

{It turns to static, and it changes to Bert talking to Ernie about the gorilla and the baloney sandwich.}

Bert: Ernie, how I was supposed to know that the gorilla ate his baloney sandwich?

{It turns to static again. It changes to Roger playing some classical music.}

Kermit: Ah, here we go. {Kermit puts the remote on the table, but Homer stops him, as he takes the remote.}

Homer: Not so fast, frog. {Homer flips the channel, to the Metallica Band on TV playing some of their hard rock music. One is called "Enter Sandman".} WOO-HOO! {Homer starts to shout WOO-HOO!} **YEAH!** {As Homer hits the recliner on the back of the chair, it sends him flying in the air, and onto the crack. Kermit gets confused about that. Pan to Homer's room.}

Kermit: This is where you'll be staying. I hope you like it. {Kermit goes to his own room and yawns because he's so tired.}

Homer: {He's in Kermit's room.} I think the room looks pretty much better in my style. {Kermit turns his back, the other way, getting nervous if Homer wants to sleep in Kermit's room.}

{The bugle starts to play "Reveille" in Kermit's house, and in this house, Homer Simpson's the one playing the bugle, waking Kermit up, making Kermit jump out of bed, startled.}

Homer: Breakfast is being served in my donut room! {Homer turns the other way, marching down. Kermit walks up to Homer with an angry look on his face.}

Kermit: All right, look. You can sleep in my room, eat all my donuts, but I draw the line...

Homer: I hope you like a complete breakfast. I always think they're a little better when they're heart-shaped.

Kermit: {He's loved.} For me?

Homer: {He starts to walk as slow as a snail.} Here comes Homer. Here comes Home RUN! {Homer slips on the syrup, making the plate splat in Kermit's face, with the bacon and the eggs. Homer starts flying into Kermit's drawer, breaking it accidentally.} Well, they don't call it "break-fast" for nothin'.

{Kermit dials the phone, and beside the phone is a note that reads, "Call Miss Piggy".}

Kermit: Hello, Fozzie? {he slides down the bacon and the eggs on his face} Hello, Fozzie? I'm sorry, but Homer has got to go!

Fozzie: {He's over the phone.} Aw, please, frog. Just one more night.

Kermit: Absolutely not! I want Homer out of my house right now...

Fozzie {actually Homer pretending to be Fozzie}: Aw, thanks, frog. I knew you'd understand. You're the best friend a guy could ever have! In fact...

Kermit: Fozzie?

Homer: I'll talk to you later, frog. I gotta go. {Kermit hangs up the phone, as angry as he can be! He walks up to Homer, angrily.}

Kermit: All right, Homer. What's going on?

Homer: Fozzie, there's nobody here, but...{Kermit snatches the donut away.} Ah, frog! What's gotten into you?

Kermit: Oh, would you just stop it, Fozzie? I know it's you! I know it's you! {Kermit tries to take the Homer Disguise off of Fozzie. The real Fozzie Bear appears.} You.

Fozzie: Hiya, frog. {Kermit screams, and starts to cry.}

{Fozzie and Homer both look with confused faces. Fozzie looks at Homer, and Homer looks at Fozzie back.}

Fozzie: Oh, alright, Kermit. You were right. It's me. {Fozzie takes off the Homer disguise.}

Kermit: But then..who...{We reveal Bart Simpson who took off the Fozzie disguise, and bought some money from Fozzie, Bart then walks off.} Why, Fozzie?

Fozzie: Kermit, I, {Fozzie sniffs, and starts to cry} I couldn't stay in my house, not one more night!

Kermit: Why not?

Fozzie: Because, there was a hound dog.

Kermit: A hound dog? In your house? {Fozzie nods.} Ugh. All right, Fozzie. Let's go.

Fozzie: What? Go where?

Kermit: To go take care of the hound dog. {Cut to Fozzie's house, where Kermit and Fozzie are taking care of that hound dog.}

Fozzie: Remember, frog. Don't look him directly in the ping-pong balls.

Kermit: Aw, Fozzie. It's just a little hound dog. {Kermit opens the door to find out that it's a real-life hound dog that growls at him. Kermit starts to scream. We fade to some donuts. Fozzie as Homer, and Kermit as Marge, share the donut and eat it, while Bart Simpson sits there, looking bored as he can be. The scene ends with a circle.}


End file.
